Guns and Roses
by La muse du fantome
Summary: Mai confessed to Naru but he left. So she finally gives in and allows her friends to set her up. He's nice, charming, and everything she could hope for. But what happens when everything she thought she wanted turns out not to be so wonderful? Can anyone save her when she doesn't even realize she needs saving? Mai x OC x Lin triangle.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here is a Ghost Hunt story! It's Mai x OC at first, but may turn into Mai being with another Ghost Hunt character. I'm unsure who...maybe Lin. And just so you know I may have used some names from Ouran Host Club and such, but this isn't a crossover.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: First Meeting

* * *

Mai sighed as she stared the ceiling in her room. It was Saturday and she didn't need to go to the office or a case. She wasn't sure if she ever would again. It had been six months since Naru's secrets came out and he returned to England to bury Gene. And it had been six months since Mai's botched confession as well...she still cried herself to sleep over it. She knew she was being pathetic. Naru probably didn't even think of her. Maybe he didn't even remember her either. She was a fool for falling for him.

She looked beside her when she heard her phone buzzing. She grabbed, it and almost groaned. Great...Keiko trying to get her to go out with some random guy...again. She was about to shoot her down but stopped. Why should she keep saying no? Naru is never coming back and nothing is going to change that. Hanging onto him like this...is pathetic. She knows this. So she sends a quick text, finally saying that she will meet this guy...but only with a group.

Keiko is of course extremely excited and advised her to dress nice and be ready by three to go to the shoppes near the pier. Mai sighed and spent her morning tidying up her apartment. Soon she slipped into her shower, bathed, then got dressed in one of her skirts and a nice shirt. She wouldn't go all out but she wouldn't be underdressed either. Then she grabbed her purse and left her apartment, grabbing a taxi cab as soon as she was able to.

The ride to the pier was short, and Mai was happy to climb out of the cab, pay the driver, and wave down Keiko and Michuru who were waiting for her. Mai smiled at her friends, even if it didn't really meet her eyes.

"Mai-chan!" Keiko exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

Mai gigled and hugged her back. "Hey Keiko. Michuru...so what torture do you have in store for me today?"

"Well...we're on a date so we brought you one too!" Michuru exclaimed, "My date's name is Shiro-"

"And I have a friend of his named Makoto! They are hot too," Keiko giggled.

Mai sighed. Of course. "That's...nice. So I take it you had them drag one of their friends here?"

Michuru huffed. "Don't make it sound like that! He's one of their best friends. And he's….hot! And he may just be your type Mai. You'll see. He's tall, dark, and smart."

Mai sweat dropped. "He sounds like Naru….don't tell me he's a jerk too."

Michuru shrugged, looking at Keiko who spoke. "Not that we know of. We've met Kyoya before. He was nice...a bit closed off and quiet, but he was polite."

Mai sighed, shaking her head. "I doubt anything will happen but I'll go with you. I'm sick of sitting at home anyways."

"Mai just promise you'll give him a chance, alright?"

Mai looked at each of her friends and sighed before nodding. It's not like she had anything to lose, and it isn't like Naru is going to show up tomorrow. She might as well try to move on from this point. She would never be happy if she didn't forget Naru and try to find someone new. She followed them down the sidewalk and into a small cafe where three guys were sitting and talking quietly. Mai saw Keiko and Michuru go straight for two guys that Mai was sure were Makoto and Shiro. Mai's eyes connected with cool blue and took in her date.

Her friends weren't kidding. He was very good looking with dark hair, glasses, and blue eyes. For a moment Mai actually compared him to Naru and couldn't figure out who would look better. He gave her a look of appraisal and inclined his head.

"Hello. You must be Taniyama Mai. I am Ootori Kyoya. Please, take a seat. I promise to be pleasant company," he said with a charming smile.

Mai blushed lightly as she took a seat across from him. His smile had made her heart race...he really was quite handsome. For a moment she forgot all about Naru when those lips had curled at the edges. Keiko looked like the cat who got the cream in that moment. Soon conversation began to flow between her friends and his, but Mai couldn't think of anything to say to him. She knew nothing about him.

"So, Taniyama-san-" He began.

"Please...call me Mai. My last name is very long," Mai said softly.

He smiled again and nodded. "Of course, Mai-chan. What I was going to say is...tell me some about yourself. Do you have any siblings? I have two. An older brother and an older sister. I'm the youngest."

Mai bit her lip. "Oh...no siblings. I-I was an only child."

He nodded. "Must have been lonely. But you had your parents, right?"

Mai took a breath. "I did...well I had my mom. My dad died when I was little. My mom actually died when I was in middle school. I-I'm on my own...all grown up."

Mai smiled for him then and noticed that he seemed to smile back, his eyes light.

"All grown up...it must be hard on you all alone like that," he mused.

Mai shrugged. "I had this awesome job for a while...met people who became like a family to me. So it wasn't too hard."

"What did you do?"

Mai hesitated. He was a really nice guy and she was worried that if she told him she hunted ghosts with people...that he would find it weird and not want to talk to her again. She realized then that she liked him...and that she could possibly like him more.

"We were...an investigating agency. But for unusual things instead of criminal things," Mai explained.

He seemed to look at her seriously then. "And what do you think of crime?"

Mai frowned. "What like petty theft? Or something more serious? Maybe organized crime like the mafia?"

He shrugged and watched her, trying to read her thoughts almost. Mai's frown deepened. She thought on it.

"Well...I don't think it's right to steal and kill...but then you think of the ominous Japanese mafia and I don't know how I feel. I mean...they are supposed to be the bad guys but they keep the crime rates controlled so I think...they are needed. The police can only do so much."

Kyoya nodded, looking thoughtful. "That's an interesting way to look at it. You make them seem almost...like they are important to justice here in this city."

Mai shrugged. "Maybe...I don't know. That's just my intuition."

He looked amused. "So if you investigated weird things, what kinds of things were those?"

That was when Keiko decided to butt in. "She worked with a ghost hunting agency!"

Mai groaned, blushing red as she buried her face in her hands. Kyoya watched her in amusement. She was full of surprises.

"Ghosts? Interesting. See anything scary?" he asked, and Mai could hear the genuine curiosity in his voice.

Mai peeked from behind her hands, looking him over. "Plenty. The most scary was the spirit that killed to bathe in the blood of his victims so that he could live forever."

"Mai tells the best ghost stories!" Michuru exclaimed, "You guys should come tell stories with us! We can have a group sleepover at Mai's!"

Mai flushed and sent her a glare. "Don't go inviting people to my house without asking!"

"Mai is right," Kyoya said, "It would be best to get to know each other better first at least."

Mai smiled thankfully at him, which he returned. She decided then that...if he wanted to she wouldn't mind seeing him again. But only if he wanted it. The rest of the afternoon was spent talking, and Mai found herself liking Kyoya more and more. Soon the day came winding down to an end and Michuru and Keiko said they needed to go before their parents worried. Mai smiled and stood, agreeing.

"Yeah...I should get home. I have a work interview tomorrow," Mai admitted.

Kyoya stood. "Why don't I see you home? Make sure that you get there safely?"

Mai blushed but nodded. "I-I'd like that."

He smiled at her and stepped over to her, placing a hand on the small of her back. Michuru grinned at Mai and Keiko looked triumphant. They said their goodbyes and then Mai and Kyoya were left alone. He began to walk beside her, staying close but not too close.

"So Mai...would I be too forward to ask if I could see you again?" he asked casually.

Mai blushed. she thought about it. If she said yes...there was no guarantee that she would love him one day. She did still have feelings for Naru. But...maybe this is the push she would need.

"I think...I think that would be nice," she said softly as she smiled at him.

Mai had no idea how much this decision would change her life.

* * *

A/N: There is the first chapter! So who is Kyoya? Is it a smart move for Mai? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is a Ghost Hunt story! It's Mai x OC at first, but may turn into Mai being with another Ghost Hunt character. I'm unsure who...maybe Lin. And just so you know I may have used some names from Ouran Host Club and such, but this isn't a crossover.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: He's Back

* * *

It had been two months since Mai had met Kyoya, and they were inseparable. He took her to lunch almost every day and even took her on trips and out to dinner. Mai soon found she quite liked Kyoya. A lot. He was kind to her and complimented her whenever he felt she looked nice and she knew...nothing could go wrong with this. She was happy for the first time since Oliver had closed up SPR and moved on. Nothing could ruin this!

As of now she was busy humming as she made her way to her apartemnt, groceries in her arms. Soon she reached her door and slipped inside. She made her way to her kitchen and laid down the bags before beginning to unpack them and put away the food. As she did so, her small cellphone went off. She answered it quickly with a smile.

"Hello! Mai speaking," she said happily.

"Mai. I'm opening the office again. I trust you can come back? Be here around eight tomorrow morning," said a voice she never thought she'd hear again.

Mai felt anger suddenly. It was as if he felt things hadn't changed and that she had been waiting for his call! She had once but she's moved on!

"You can't just say that! How do you know I don't have a job or something else to do! How do you even know if I want to go work with you again?!" Mai seethed.

Naru rolled his eyes on the other end. "Mai. I know you. You'll come back here, if only to see my face."

Mai narrowed her eyes. "I need to speak with someone then I'll come to the office. But that doesn't mean I'm agreeing to work with you again. I don't know if I even want to."

"Fine. The others will be here. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, hanging up.

Mai hung up with a frown. She couldn't believe how conceited he still was! And he talked as if he expected her to just...go back to them. Her so called friends and family that never even kept in touch with her! Not really. Well he could just wait for her answer! She would call Kyoya and talk with him then make her decision if she will even talk with him. Then she can go back to work if she really wants to. She looked at her phone and called Kyoya.

"Hello?" came his husky voice.

Mai immediately smiled. "Hey...um...are you busy? I wanted someone to talk to."

"No not at all," Kyoya said, placing the gun he had been cleaning aside, "What is it? Do you want me to come over?"

Mai bit her lip. "Please…"

He chuckled and stood. "I'll be there soon. Did you want me to bring some lunch with me?"

Mai smiled. He was so thoughtful! "Sure. I'll make tea too."

"Alright. I'll be there in a little bit," Kyoya said, hanging up.

He stood and walked out of his office, heading for his father's. He knocked sharply before entering the room. He waited for his father to acknowledge him before he spoke.

"Mai has requested I come over. It sounded like something had upset her," he said officially.

His father regarded him coldly. "And this is the girl you've been seeing? The orphan?"

Kyoya's eye twitched. "Yes. I thought you told me that it was okay for me to see her? Something about it being...easier to dispose of her if something went wrong."

"Indeed...and it would be easier to integrate her into our family. Are you serious about her, son? If so then you have my blessing. At least if she becomes a problem we can dispose of her. No family to ask about her or look for her."

Kyoya looked away. He honestly didn't like the sound of that but he wouldn't fight it if it happened. He just needed a wife to bear his children and look pretty on his arm. And not ask him questions.

"Very well," Kyoya said, "I'll go to her tonight and spend time with her. Perhaps...I can suggest us moving in together soon? I am serious about her. I think she'd make me a fine wife."

His father nodded. "Then I approve it. Go to her...maybe have her come over here in a few days for dinner. If you want her to move in...you should make it look like you're worried over her safety. Have one of the boys rough up her apartment while she's gone if you must."

Kyoya nodded. "Very well. I'll have that happen. I do believe she'd be more likely to agree to move in with me if she felt threatened. I'll take my leave now, Father."

He nodded at his youngest son and watched him leave. Yes...Mai would be a good edition. And if it doesn't work...it would be easy to dispose of her. No one would miss the orphan too much.

Mai opened her door and smiled when she saw Kyoya. He smiled back and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her lips. Mai giggled against him.

"Hey...thank you so much for coming," Mai said seriously.

Kyoya nodded, lifting the bag of take out. "I bought some sushi and stuff. I hope that's okay?"

Mai grinned and stepped aside to let him in. "That's perfect! I just finished making the tea. It should still be hot."

Kyoya nodded and followed her into the kitchen. He set his bags down on the counter and then turned to Mai as she poured them each some tea. She offered him a cup with a small smile. He took it, thanking her quietly.

"So...what is it you needed with me?" Kyoya asked.

Mai bit her lip. "I got a call from my old boss. He wants me to work with him again."

Kyoya frowned, feeling some jealousy. "Him? He's the one that you had feelings for before we met, right?"

Mai nodded. "Yeah...but I'm over him. I'm with you Kyoya...because I want to be. He doesn't matter. But...when he left so did the others. I had considered them family and they all left me and didn't really keep in contact with me."

"Well...do you want to work with them again?" he asked, even though he honestly didn't want her to work there.

Mai frowned. "I...honestly don't know. I mean they all hurt me a lot when they left. But...I do miss my actual job. I loved ghost hunting...and helping those people."

"Well then...I think you should go back," Kyoya said, "You loved it. I think you should do what you love, regardless of what you think of the people you work with. Who knows...maybe they feel bad and want to make things right."

He approached her then, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her close, their bodies brushing against each other. Mai giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Oh really? Well then...if I go back...Naru was a workaholic. He may overwork me," Mai said coyly.

"Well then...we'll need to make sure we meet for lunch everyday. I need to make sure you are safe and...I need to make sure I see enough of you. So having every other weekend should be allowed," he mused against her hair.

Mai giggled. "Well then...I'll make sure he gives me lunch the same time everyday. And I will tell him I need every other weekend off of work unless there is a case. Is that okay?"

"Of course, love," Kyoya breathed, "Now. Let's eat this so that we can relax and have a nice evening. Maybe a movie?"

Mai smiled as she pulled away and nodded. "That would be nice."

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here is a Ghost Hunt story! It's Mai x OC at first, but may turn into Mai being with another Ghost Hunt character. I'm unsure who...maybe Lin. And just so you know I may have used some names from Ouran Host Club and such, but this isn't a crossover.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Changes

* * *

Mai sighed as she dressed the next morning. It was nearing ten and she had refused to go to the office at eight like Oliver would have wanted. She isn't going there to work today...just to see everyone who is there and tell him she would be starting the following week. And also telling him her conditions for going back to work. Then she would meet with Kyoya for lunch around twelve thirty.

She pulled on her sandals and grabbed her purse before leaving her apartment. She made sure to lock her door behind her, as always, and then headed down the stairs and out of the building. Since she only lived just down the street, she walked to the office, steeling her emotions and trying to think of what she would say to everyone.

Once she reached the familiar door, Mai stopped, biting her lip. Then she pushed it open, hearing the loud chatter that she used to know. It all seemed to stop when everyone noticed her standing there.

"Jou-chan!" Monk yelled, jumping up to hug her.

Mai held up her hands and took a step back. "Monk...it's good to see you."

He looked a little hurt that she didn't let him hug her but smiled and nodded regardless. Ayako had stood and stepped forward, hesitating before Mai. She smiled kindly, looking the young girl over.

"Mai. It's good to see you. You look well...how are you?" she asked.

Mai shrugged. "I'm alright. Just taking things day by day."

"You're late."

Mai looked up, noticing Oliver for the first time. She took him in. He was still handsome, and he appeared to be a little taller. His hair was still messy and his eyes were still sad and closed off. She straightened up and glared at him.

"I never said I'd be working. Just that I'd give you my answer," she said coldly.

Her tone of voice made him give her a look. "I'm sure you didn't have much else to do."

Mai glared at him. "I assure you I do. I came to tell you I'll be coming back but that I won't be able to work until next week on monday. I need to give my notice to my current job. I only ask to take my lunch at the same time each day."

Of course she didn't have a new job yet. But Oliver didn't need to know that.

"I don't see how that would be important," Oliver said, "As long as you get to take one there is no reason to make such a request."

Mai's eyes narrowed. "I have someone that I eat with. I need to have a set time so he can move his schedule around to join me."

Ayako's eyes lit up. "A boyfriend Mai?"

Mai's cheeks turned a little pink. "Yes. For two months now."

Noll's hand curled into a fist, which is a bit silly. He was actually dating Masako now. "Fine. Twelve sharp everyday you work. But I won't be letting you leave a case to spend time with your boyfriend."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I am professional, Davis-san. And so is he. Trust me that he won't take me away from my work unless he has good reason to."

Oliver nodded. "Very well. Then I think we are done. I expect you here on Monday at eight in the morning. If you're late, I'll dock your pay."

Mai sent him a glare. "I have one more condition. I would like every other weekend off of work unless we are working a case."

Noll gave her a look that wasn't very pleased. "You need to be in the office to help."

"Then I won't work here," Mai said sharply, "I'm sure my boyfriend would willingly find me a place in his father's company."

"Fine. But I don't want to hear it if you suddenly don't have the money for your bills," he snapped.

Mai made a face as Oliver turned and slipped back into his office. The door next to his opened then and Lin stepped out. He gave Mai a surprised look then a small, welcoming smile.

"Taniyama-san. Welcome...am I to assume you will be working with us again?" he asked smoothly.

Mai smiled for him and nodded. "Yes. I'll be in on Monday. Still prefer chai tea, right?"

He nodded. "Of course. I'll see you monday then."

He stepped past her, disappearing through the door into the kitchen. As he worked on making his own tea, he thought of Mai. The girl had grown up in the months they had been gone. But something told him that she wasn't too happy with everyone. Except him. Then again he didn't give her false hope or try to make friends.

But...sometimes he wondered if he should have. Maybe he could change that now.

Mai made her way back to her apartment around twelve, just to freshen up a little bit and to wait for Kyoya to meet her there. As she left the stairwell, she froze, seeing her door wide open, and the door frame broken. Her heart began to pound. Had someone...broken into her apartment? She moved forward quickly, pulling out her cell phone. She cautiously stepped inside, looking around as she dialed Kyoya's number.

"Hello?" came his smooth voice.

"Kyoya," Mai whispered, her voice shaking, "I...someone broke into my apartment."

She looked around, her stomach dropping at the sight of disarray around her. Even her mother's shrine had been destroyed. She felt tears come to her eyes, and fought them back.

"It's trashed...and my mother's shrine...it's destroyed," Mai said, her voice cracking towards the end.

"Go out to the street and wait for me there. I'll walk through with you when I get there. I think you should stay with me tonight," Kyoya said, smirking to himself, "Maybe you should just move in with me. It would be safer...I'll let you think on it."

Mai flushed at the idea of staying the night with Kyoya...and just the thought of living with him sent butterflies to flight in her stomach. Was it right? Wasn't it too soon?

"Okay...I'll wait for you there."

When Kyoya arrived, he immediately pulled Mai into his arms and checked her over to be sure she was okay. Even though he had been the one to arrange for her apartment to be broken into. He looked up at the apartment building before turning to Mai.

"Let's go upstairs and see what we can salvage, and to also make sure nothing was taken. I'd like you to pack your clothes then I'll take you to my apartment."

Mai nodded. "Okay, Ky."

It didn't take Mai long to gather her things. She sighed, as she looked around. She had her clothes and some of her personal things, but so much had been destroyed. Kyoya looked around at the broken items and sighed.

"Don't worry Mai. We can go shopping and I'll help you replace what you feel you need," Kyoya said.

Mai bit her lip. "You don't need to do that, Kyoya. I have enough to manage."

He sighed. "Mai. You're my girlfriend and I care for you. I want to do this for you."

Mai looked down and nodded, giving in. "As long as you don't spend too much or get me things I don't need."

"I can live with that," he teased.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here is a Ghost Hunt story! It's Mai x OC at first, but may turn into Mai being with another Ghost Hunt character. I'm unsure who...maybe Lin. And just so you know I may have used some names from Ouran Host Club and such, but this isn't a crossover.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Different

* * *

Mai moved about the large apartment, pulling on some clothes. She had been staying in Kyoya's spare room and to be frank she felt kind of like she should be sharing with him. She was his girlfriend and she felt they were serious enough. But then again...sleeping next to him would lead to sleeping with him. She wasn't sure if she was truly ready for that. It would take a lot of commitment and also it would be her giving so much to him.

She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts as she finished dressing. She grabbed her purse and left the room, slipping down the stairs. When she reached the main room, she saw Kyoya setting some breakfast on the table. She smiled at him.

"Good morning," she said softly.

He looked up and smiled, approaching her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay here? Is there anything you needed?"

Mai shook her head. "Nope! I was comfortable and had everything I could possibly need or want! Thank you so much for this Kyoya."

He smiled softly. "Good. You know...I do wish you'd just completely move in with me...into my room?"

Mai flushed lightly. "Kyoya...I just don't know if I'm ready for that. That's all. I want to be ready to take that step completely."

He sighed. "You know...I'm not asking you to have sex with me. Just...sleep next to me. You'll make the first move when it comes to sex. I promise you that."

Mai bit her lip, looking away for a moment. "I...I'll think about it, okay? I just...I have to go to the office today. I'm sure Kazuya will be calling me again today and may be a bit upset that I still haven't gone in."

Kyoya nodded and turned away to grab her coat. Then he helped her put it on. "Are you sure you want to work with him again? You never did tell me exactly what happened between you two. Other than the fact you had feelings for him."

Mai sighed. "I...I will tell you. Just...later. Not right now."

He frowned behind her, but she didn't see it. He sighed. "Did you want me to call a car for you?"

"Oh you don't have to! I can take the tram system!"

"No I insist. Please? For my own piece of mind?" Kyoya said, smiling as the lights glinted off of his glasses.

She sighed and finally gave in. "Alright...but nothing too ostentatious."

Mai climbed from the black car, sending a glare at the sleek, expensive look of it. And this was the less flashy one? She would hate to see the flashy one. She sighed and adjusted her coat before walking to the office. She climbed the stairs and stopped before the door. She could hear the familiar chatter in the room and bit her lip. Finally she steeled her resolve and opened the door. As it opened and she stepped inside, all talking and laughing stopped. Then…

"Jou-chan!" Monk yelled in happiness, hoping she would be more receptive. He decided to try and hug her again.

He jumped up to hug her and Mai side stepped him, biting her lip. She hated doing this but...she needed to keep her distance. Monk frowned, looking hurt for a moment before he smiled softly and took his seat again. Ayako smiled at her, but didn't jump up because of the reaction Mai had to Monk.

"Hello Mai! It's good to see you again," Ayako said with a smile.

Mai smiled politely, and looked at the others in the room. "Hello...everyone."

Masako narrowed her eyes. Was she here to take Naru from her? She spent all this time finally getting him to want to date her. "Mai. I wasn't aware you were working with us again."

"Well Naru called me the other day, and I agreed to work here again. But I cannot start until sometime next week," Mai said strongly to Masako.

"You're late."

She turned, and saw Naru again. She almost smiled when she realized that her heart still didn't speed up at the sight of him. Now it seems it only happens with Kyoya. Maybe she should just give in and let him have all of her.

"My apartment became compromised so I had to move. I will not be able to return to work until I replace my clothes and finish moving into the new apartment," she said. She didn't need to tell them that she moved in with her boyfriend.

Noll narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Fine. As long as you make me tea before you leave today. Everyone else is rubbish at it."

Masako huffed, looking away. Mai shrugged. "Fine. But don't expect me to do it all day today. Or all day every other work day as well."

Noll frowned. "And why is that? You've never had a problem with it before."

"Because I am not a maid. I am more than that and if you really need a tea maid, then I can look elsewhere to open up that position," Mai said.

Lin slipped out of his office, glancing at Mai and then nodded at her in greeting. He took his spot on the couch. Noll sighed.

"Fine. I won't ask you to make tea every hour," he said.

Mai smiled. "Good! Can I start next Monday? That way I can come in here in the morning, on time? I also need to pick up some work clothes, as I said."

Noll looked away. "Very well. Monday at eight."

"Yes, sir," Mai said before saying good bye quickly and slipping out of the office.

Ayako frowned. "She left so quickly…"

"Yeah," Monk agreed, "And she has changed a lot. I'm worried about her. Especially after hearing that her apartment had been compromised. Could that mean it was broken into?"

"It's likely," Lin said, frowning in worry over the girl.

* * *

A/N: Please review!

A/N: Just so you know I redid chapters two, three, and four! so go back and reread them!


End file.
